


Un arrivo inaspettato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una nuova minaccia all'orizzonte.





	Un arrivo inaspettato

**Un arrivo inaspettato**

 

Chichi staccò la pagina del calendario e lesse il numero sulla successiva: ‘18’.

“Ottobre sta volando” sussurrò.

< Senza Goku, la mia vita è così monotona. Mi manca così tanto. Pensavo che sarebbe tornato per cena e invece quel drago non me l’ha ancora restituito > rifletté. Si morse l’interno della guancia e si ravvivò i corti capelli mori con l’altra mano.

Una goccia di pioggia solcò il vetro della finestra, altre scivolarono dal tetto a cupola candida, una piccola pozza di acqua stagnante dell’ultima pioggia si era formata all’altezza della canna fumaria del camino.

 

**************

 

Una navicella infuocata per l’atmosfera travolse una serie di alberi della foresta, ne trasformò in polvere altri e si conficcò nel terreno, dando vita a una voragine. Un fumo biancastro si alzò dalla navicella e la portiera si aprì, Colder si affacciò.

“Finalmente potrò vendicarmi di quei maledetti saiyan che mi hanno portato via mio padre” sussurrò. Mise un piede a terra e dimenò la coda.

Una serie di corvi si alzarono in volo in lontananza, gracchiando. Alcune piume nere caddero, coprendo il cielo plumbeo.

 

******

 

“Vegeta, perché devo sempre ripeterti le cose?! Hai lasciato di nuovo i tuoi vestiti in giro per il corridoio!” sbraitò Bulma. Si abbassò e recuperò la camicia di Vegeta, stringendosela al petto. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che il principe indossava solo degli aderenti calzoncini blu. Si leccò le labbra, guardando i suoi muscoli e recuperò una giacca violetta da terra.

“Donna, io mi devo allenare! Non ho tempo per cose simili!” gridò Vegeta, aprendo la porta della Gravity Room.

“Vieni a rimettere a posto!” urlò Bulma.

“Altrimenti cosa? Non hai nessun potere combattivo e io non temo il digiuno come Kakaroth, posso andare a caccia” rispose secco Vegeta.

“Oh, non ne dubito, scimmione cavernicolo, ma vorrebbe dire dormire per un anno intero sul divano. Con ben altro tipo di ‘astinenza’” lo sfidò Bulma.

“Dannatissima oca! Questa volta ti accontento, ma vedi di non sfidare troppo la sorte” ringhiò Vegeta. Richiuse la pesante porta metallica della Gravity Room e si diresse verso la moglie nel corridoio.

Il vento che filtrava dalla finestra, al loro fianco, fece ondeggiare il fiore rosso piantato in un vaso. Il suo sottile stelo verde si piegò, mentre i suoi innumerevoli petali fremevano. Uno di essi si staccò, cadendo di fianco al vaso aranciato, sopra il davanzale di marmo.

Vegeta si voltò a fissarlo.

_Una goccia di sangue cadde nella pozzanghera, creando una serie di cerchi nell’acqua. Un bambino cadde carponi in ginocchio, ansimando. Un altro rivolo di sangue scivolò dalla sua fronte ferita, mentre il suo labbro era spaccato._

 

“Io a posto non rimetto, però” grugnì Vegeta.

“Allora, almeno vatti a cambiare!” ordinò Bulma.

 

*******

 

“Goten, ridammi le patatine!” sbraitò Trunks. Saltellò sul posto e cercò di togliere la bustina dalle mani del migliore amico, Son teneva le braccia alzate.

“Se non mi ridai le patatine, vado a dire a mio padre che ti ho visto ‘fare delle cose’ con Bra” lo sfidò Trunks. Indietreggiò, evitando il divano di tessuto candido.

“ _Seee_ ” borbottò Son. Era ritto di fianco a una poltrona bianca, le braccia ancora tese.

Trunks gli diede le spalle e si allontanò dal salotto.

“Aspetta, do-dove vai?” chiese Goten con voce tremante.

“Da mio padre” rispose Trunks.

Goten impallidì, corse e gli si mise davanti, porgendogli la busta.

“Ti prego, tieni. Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma non voglio morire” gemette.

Trunks ridacchiò e prese la bustina.

“ _Umphf_ , sei un pessimo amico” gemette Goten.

Trunks ridacchiò.

“Non mi avrebbe creduto. Bra è tutto il giorno che è in giro a fare spese. Era un bluff” ribatté.

“Bah, io di tuo padre non mi fido ugualmente” borbottò Son.

Dalla stanza accanto, risuonò lo squillo di un telefono.

 

********

 

“Se continui così finirai tutti i soldi nella carta di credito” disse Marron.

Bra si grattò la guancia e sospirò. Si piegò in avanti, guardando i vestiti di un manichino grigio cenere.

“Però questa maglietta è così carina. La devo comprare” mugolò. Osservando la maglietta color confetto del modello.

“Tu hai un problema con lo shopping compulsivo. Devi risolverlo” disse Marron.

Bra inarcò un sopracciglio azzurro e indicò le diverse buste che l’altra teneva con una mano.

“Non mi sembra che tu abbia un problema minore del mio” le fece notare.

Marron arrossì. Le sue gote imporporate erano illuminate dalla luce accecante del negozio.

“Forse è meglio se per oggi entrambe ci allontaniamo dai negozi e andiamo a casa” ammise.

“Prima però un gelato” ribatté Bra.

Marron sorrise.

“Gelato sia” capitolò.

 

*******

 

“Vegeta, che cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Bulma, guardando Vegeta chiudere di scatto la telefonata.

“Era Crilin. Quell’aura che ho percepito, pensano sia Cooler” mormorò roco il principe dei saiyan.

“Come può essere vivo?” domandò Bulma, rabbrividendo.

“Forse lo hanno rimesso insieme come il fratello o lo hanno resuscitato. Non ne ho idea, so solo che quelle dannate lucertole non riescono a rimanere morte” ringhiò Vegeta, serrando un pugno.

“Stai attento” mormorò Bulma.

“Tornerò da te appena avrò finito di sistemare quella lucertola gigante” disse Vegeta. Raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò, spiccando il volo.

Trunks e Goten gli levitarono dietro.

“Aspetta, veniamo anche noi!” gridò Trunks.

Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro e li guardò allontanarsi.

< Mi sento così inutile! Forse dovrei seguirli con la macchina volante > rifletté.

 

*********                

 

Chichi strillò, mentre la parete della sua casa veniva abbattuta. Indietreggiò, i suoi vestiti e i suoi capelli si erano sporcati di bianco a causa dei calcinacci. Afferrò una padella e la sollevò con la mano tremante, guardando il changelling ritto di fronte a lei, sopra le macerie.

Colder lanciò un raggio d’energia di colore vermiglio contro Chichi.

Gohan si mise davanti alla madre e deviò il colpo.

< Fortunatamente sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo > pensò. Si mise in posizione di combattimento, si sfilò gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia.

< Gli altri ci raggiungeranno presto. Le loro auree si fanno sempre più vicine… devo solo prendere tempo > pensò. Partì all’attacco e raggiunse l’amico con una serie di pugni, facendolo indietreggiare.

 

******

 

Gohan ansimò e indietreggiò, detergendosi la fronte sudata con la mano.

< Sono fuori allenamento > pensò, avvertendo il collo dolergli.

Vegeta gli atterrò alle spalle.

Gohan sentì anche Trunks atterrare, seguito da Goten.

“Tu chi sei? Non sei Cooler” disse gelido Vegeta.

“Che sia un altro fratello?” domandò Gohan.

“Io sono Colder, figlio di Cooler!” gridò il changelling.

< Freezer? Quel nemico che non ci hanno mai fatto incontrare? > si chiese Goten.

“Papà, da quello che capisco, questa è una famiglia numerosa” disse Trunks, affiancandosi al migliore amico.

“Non sai quanto” sibilò Trunks.

“Goten, porta fuori tua madre. Trunks, cerca la sua navicella, sarà intorno. Non vorrei avesse un suo esercito e potesse triangolarci attraverso i dati che provengono dal mezzo” ordinò Vegeta.

< E di nuovo ci fanno perder il divertimento > pensò Goten, raggiungendo la madre tremante.

“Subito” obbedì Trunks, raggiungendo la finestra. Spiccò il volo, Goten prese la madre in braccia e lo seguì. Chichi si strinse a lui, mentre Goten balzava dalla finestra, spiccando il volo.

“Dov’è Goku?” chiese Colder.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Kakaroth non è qui, mi dispiace deluderti” ringhiò.

Colder allargò le braccia ai lati del corpo e incrementò la propria aura.

“Oh, tu sei Vegeta, vero? Ho sentito parlare di me” disse.

“Non abbastanza, se pensi di potermi sfidare” ribatté Vegeta. Ghignò e si passò il pollice, coperto da un guanto candido, sotto il naso.

< È una fortuna che la donna mi avesse appena convinto a rivestirmi, quando è arrivata la chiamata. Farmi vedere da uno di questi maledetti in pantaloncini, non è un’idea rincuorante > pensò.

Colder lo indicò con l’indice.

“Tu sarai il primo a morire!” gridò.

“E ti pareva” ringhiò Vegeta.

Colder lanciò una serie di kienzan, il principe dei saiyan si mosse rapidamente, schivandoli. Uno di essi tagliò a metà il frigorifero.

“Mia madre non ne sarà per niente contenta” mormorò Gohan, voltandosi in quella direzione.

“Prendete questo, rifiuti… Eye Beam!” urlò Colder. Lanciò l’attacco verso Gohan, ancora intento a guardare lo sfacevo, Vegeta si mise davanti e lo prese in pieno. Cadde in ginocchio, gemendo, un rivolo di sangue gli scivolò dalle labbra, il fumo si alzava dal suo corpo.

“Vegeta, tutto bene?” domandò Gohan, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

Vegeta si rialzò, ringhiando.

“Mi pareva di aver capito che volessi iniziare da me”. Incrementò l’aura, raggiungendo il supersaiyan di primo livello.

Gohan indietreggiò.

< Né Crilin, né Yamcha, né Thenshinan si stanno avvicinando. Mi posso aspettare comportamenti simili da C17, che è scomparso da anni, ma non da loro > pensò.

Vegeta lanciò una serie di ki-blast.

“Barrier!” gridò Colder, una barriera di energia venne emanata dal suo corpo, distruggendo l’attacco energetico dell’avversario. Il vento alzato dalla sua tecnica sferzò il viso di Vegeta, che saltò all’indietro, allontanandosi.

< Sento l’aura di Junior in avvicinamento. Vediamo se riesco a far finire questa farsa prima del suo arrivo > rifletté.

 “Ora sei finito principe dei saiyan o forse dovrei dire solo saiyan?” domandò Colder. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Dovrei offendermi?” si domandò.

“Anche io sono in parte saiyan” disse Gohan. Attivò la supervelocità e raggiunse Colder alle spalle, con un calcio alla schiena lo fece ricadere in avanti. Colder mise le mani per terra e rotolò, rimettendosi in piedi. Si voltò di scatto e cercò di raggiungere Gohan con dei colpi di coda, il giovane Son li schivò, parò un pugno diretto al suo viso con l’avambraccio e raggiunse il nemico con una testata.

Colder avvertì un attacco energetico provenire dalle sue spalle, balzò per schivarlo, per darsi la spinta saltò sulle spalle di Gohan e girò in aria.

Gohan gettò indietro la testa e arcuò la schiena, schivando a sua volta l’attacco energetico. La tecnica di Vegeta passò tra i due e andò a conficcarsi in un albero, facendolo esplodere.

Gohan raggiunse Colder con un calcio, da quella posizione stessa, si lasciò cadere e rotolò, allontanandosi. Si rimise in piedi e lanciò un’onda energetica contro Colder ancora in volo.

Colder ululò, aveva retto al colpo in posizione di difesa, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, dal suo corpo si alzarono delle nuvole di fumo.

“Non fare troppo il gradasso, saiyan” ringhiò.

< È tempo di fare sul serio > pensò. Gettò indietro la testa e spalancò la bocca, ululando di rabbia. La sua aura s’incrementò, sferzando gli altri due presenti. Gohan si protesse il viso con il braccio, mentre Vegeta digrignava i denti. Il terreno iniziò a tremare. La pelle di Coolder si fece di colore rosso sangue.

La sua aura divenne di un rosso accecante, abbagliando i due avversari.

< È il momento, ora sono distratti > pensò Colder. Raggiunse Gohan con un _Freezer Beam_ , Son crollò a terra privo di sensi.

“Adesso basta, mi sono stancato!” gridò Vegeta, trasformandosi in un supersaiyan di secondo livello.

Colder scoppiò a ridere.

“Cosa pensava di fare quel bamboccio?” domandò.

Vegeta iniziò a gridare, spiccò il volo troneggiando sopra Cooler e lo raggiunse con una serie di ki-blast dorati. Colder li subì, cadendo in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue.

Vegeta gli apparve davanti e lo raggiunse con un calcio al mento, facendolo volare all’indietro. Lo incalzò con una serie di pugni, Colder lo allontanò con un colpo di coda, che risuonò come un colpo di frusta.

Colder atterrò, ansante, pulendosi il sangue violaceo dal labbro con il dorso della mano.

 “Sei più forte di quanto mi aspettassi” mormorò.

“Ricordati bene chi sono, adesso. Sono _Vegeta-sama_ e tu hai sbagliato a venire a sfidarmi” disse gelido Vegeta. Atterrò su un masso, con le braccia incrociate. Ne allungò una e ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei.

 “Final Flash!” tuonò.

L’attacco che ne seguì colpì in pieno Colder che, tra grida strazianti, venne polverizzato.

Vegeta abbassò lentamente il braccio.

Junior atterrò vicino al punto in cui era sparito il figlio di Cooler e si era aperta una voragine.

“Gohan?” chiese.

Vegeta indicò il giovane svenuto con il pollice e il namecciano corse dal suo allievo.

“ _Tsk_ , non ti sei perso niente. Parlava tanto, ma valeva poco” spiegò Vegeta.

 

**********

 

Bra appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Goten, erano entrambi stesi sul tetto della Capsule corporation.

Son osservò le stelle e si leccò le labbra.

< Oggi, alla fine, si è divertito solo Vegeta > pensò, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Vorrei che questo momento durasse per sempre” mormorò Bra. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

< Speriamo che papà non ci scopra, ma con le auree azzerate, non dovremmo destare sospetti > rifletté.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Goten, accarezzandole la testa, passandole le dita tra i lunghi capelli azzurri.

“Anch’io ti amo” mormorò Bra.

Un piccolo insetto spia si appoggiò sull’albero davanti a loro, filmandoli. Trasmise le riprese al computer di Bulma.

Quest’ultima, intenta a sorseggiare una tazza di the, sorrise.

< Ed io che mi stavo solo divertendo a vedere se riuscivo a riattivare e a utilizzare le tecnologie del Dr. Gero. Ho trovato una sorpresa >> pensò.

“Sono davvero una bella e tenera coppietta. Sono così contenta per la mia bambina” sussurrò, mentre le iridi azzurre le diventavano liquide.

 

 

 

 

**Fine**  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
